The conventional process for producing PU suede-type synthetic leather includes steps of applying a fabric with a layer of PU coating, cooling the fabric, cleansing the fabric, drying the fabric to a semi-product, and grinding the semi-product for one to three times to form a suede-type synthetic leather. However, according to this process, the surface of the semi-product will be grounded off by a thickness of 0.05-0.15 mm thereby producing a lot of powder and therefore polluting the air and hurting the operator's health.
In addition, the surface of the semi-product is grounded off thus wasting the material and increasing the cost.
Furthermore, the conventional process for producing PU suede-type synthetic leather has the following drawbacks:
1. A lot of powder will be produced during the process thereby polluting the air and therefore hurting the operator's health. PA1 2. It is necessary to grind off the surface of the product thus increasing the cost. PA1 3. The surface and the interior of the product do not condense at the same rate. PA1 4. The product does not have vertical pores. PA1 5. The wet semi-product is liable to be hurt by water and air. PA1 6. Only one kind of PU suede-type synthetic leather is obtained.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for producing continuous PU suede-type synthetic leather which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.